Love Is Not Enough
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: L and Emi have been going out for three years. But L hasn't been paying attention to his lady... And she gets mad. Will L break up with her, or will they last forever? One shot LxOC Spoiler if you haven't read vol. 7 or watched episode 30 around there


Disclaimer: Izzy: Nate River, my man! Do I own you, or any of the other Death Note characters?

Near: *Stares blankly* ...Did you just tell the whole FanFiction community my real name?

Izzy: You know it! Come on Natie! Tell them about how I OWN NOTHING!

Near (AKA NATE RIVER): She doesn't own anything. If she did, I'd most likely be making out with Mello right now.

Izzy: *Smirks* Thanks for the idea, my wittle Nate! I'll be sure to use that as a motive sometime!

Mello: NEAR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

* * *

Grinning mischievously, I grabbed onto the cold metal of the door knob, turning it ever so slowly. Pushing open the door, a small creaking sound came from the hinges. But no matter what, I couldn't let him know that I was sneaking into his room "after hours." Once again starting my quest, I shoved the door open, hoping that the sudden movement would prevent the squeaking noise from sounding again.

A lump sat still underneath the hotel sheets. The only movement coming from the sleeping form was the steady rhythm of his deep breathing. Quiet snores floated from his mouth, startling me at first. All of a sudden, the man in front of me rolled over, breath hitching for a moment. I held my breath and stopped moving, anything to keep him from hearing me.

He didn't open his eyes, nor did he tell me to "Get away," so I thought this the perfect opportunity to do my duty. (A/N: that's right, I said duty!) Stealthily, I bent down from my hips so that I was breathing right in his face. "Oh L, it's time to wake up, honey bun." I planted my lips firmly, yet gently, on his cold, slightly parted mouth.

Black orbs were revealed as his eyelids snapped open. Shock and fear shone plainly in those eyes, staring back at me. A smile graced my lips as I shook my head. L sat up slowly, almost painfully, trying not to wake Light, I presume. "What on Earth are you doing here?" he whispered, careful as to not allow the Yagami boy beside him to hear.

"Visiting my little panda-poo, that's what I'm doing!" My voice was a little bit louder than his, giving off a feeling of excitement. L raised a finger to his lips, a signal meaning that I needed to shut the hell up. The forcefulness apparent in his eyes was enough to get me to quiet down a bit. "Ever since you've been chained to Light I can't do anything with you! Now I know how Misa feels!" Yelling while trying not to wake someone two feet away from you is hard to do, just to let you know.

L sighed, pulling the sheets away from his body, once again trying to awake the sleeping form on the bed. He took my hands in one of his, squeezing it lovingly. His words were said firmly, with lots of authority. "I need to make sure he's not Kira… I don't believe that he's completely innocent." I tried my hardest for sorrow to take over my face and my eyes' emotions. Once again, L sighed. "You know I love you, Emi, isn't that enough?"

I turned my head away from him, closing my eyes in thought. Racking my brain for a decent reply, I simply said. "No."

Warmth flooded through me, for the best or the worst, I'm not sure, but it was in pure anxiety. However the warmth that encased my palm was gone, as L had just dropped his hand into his lap. Cautiously, he lay back down so that he was staring at the ceiling, hands folded over his chest. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Hot tears gathered at the brim of my eyes. Before any clear droplets could fall, I quickly and quietly escaped from Light and L's hotel room. Running through the many hallways and down many flights of stairs, I tried to keep the food in my stomach. Trails of salty water streamed down my face uncontrollably. (A/N: Talk about crying someone a river! Btw I'm kind of crying right now. *tear*) As I stepped into the carpeted space of the 7th floor, my pace slowed so that I was barely walking at all. Small, slow steps were all I could handle then. After what seemed like hours, I got to my hotel room and opened the wooden door. Close to hyperventilating, I plopped onto the bed, trying to calm myself.

_How can I be calm? My boyfriend of three years is most likely going to break up with me tomorrow, all because I snuck into his room to get a little action! __**Of course I can't be calm! **_

Inhaling deeply through my nose, exhaling obnoxiously loud through my mouth- that's what I did in order to keep myself from dying right then and there. The pain of what had just happened, and what would probably come about the next day, kept popping into my mind, just as the bile rose up to my mouth over and over again. L just couldn't break up with me, not about something as silly as that little meeting, right? We'd been together for **three years**, there's no way something like that would have torn us apart. At least that's what I'd told myself.

Somewhere along the time of my hyperventilation, sobbing, and extreme pain, the sacred silence of sleep had overtaken me.

Blinding light poured through the thin curtains of my temporary room. My eyelids fluttered open, a curling ache rolling its way through my stomach. Before puking my guts out on the hotel floor, I darted to the nearest trash can and emptied my stomach.

_Just in time for breakfast, I suppose._

The previous night's events unfolded in my mind, replaying the horrid words L had spoken to me, the seed of despair replanting its self in my brain. Sighing, I changed my smelly clothes, and then brushed my teeth to get rid of that nasty puke breath lingering in my mouth. Trotting down the many flights of stairs, I recognized the distinct aroma of frying bacon and eggs. My stomach emitted a hungry growl as I raced down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't trip and land flat on my ass.

I walked excitedly into the tiny area designated as the kitchen (foretold by Light, who hated having Watari cook everything for him), sniffing the air. Giving the plates of already cooked food, I sat roughly pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. Warmth flooded my mouth, spreading all the way to my toes as the greasy goodness of freshly cooked bacon tingled on my taste buds. A moan of pleasure escaped my mouth, making me realize how ridiculous I was being over a single slice of bacon.

I felt someone, or more than one someone, staring at me. Opening my crystal blue eyes, I found L and Light gazing at me like I was crazier than Brittany Spears when she shaved her head and had that creepy pink wig. (A/N: *shudders*) Food (cooked deliciously by Mr. Yagami, by the way) still in my mouth, I asked the two men, "What?" A blush covered my face in pink.

L turned to Light, taking a silver key out of his pocket. He whispered almost inaudibly, "I'll be right back," before unlocking the chain that connected the two, only to handcuff Light to one of the chairs close by. L grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the kitchen. Walking hand in hand, we made our way to my hotel room. My soon-to-be ex-boyfriend (maybe…) threw me into the empty room, looking curiously at me. "Sit."

I obliged, setting my ass down on the comfortable bed. L began pacing in front of me. Suddenly he stopped, turning to face me. "Emi, I love you, I really do. However, you've become extremely clingy when I really need to focus on the Kira investigation…" his voice trailed off, leaving me hanging. Looking expectantly at me, he once again started pacing.

"Can you blame me? L, I love with everything I have! You've been ignoring me it seems like, all for this case! Some things may be more important, you know. What about after the investigation? What do you plan to do then?" Tears began welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall down my cheeks. "I love you L! Why can't you understand that?" I wailed, hoping to get something through his thick, over analytical, logical, egotistical skull.

L sighed, taking both of my hands in his. He looked deeply into my eyes. "Emi, I love you, more than you can imagine… I just can't do this, not right now." His lips touched the back of my right hand- a butterfly kiss: a goodbye kiss.

I let all control of my tears go. Water flowed down my face, dripping off my cheeks, off my chin, into my lap.

_He… He's… gone, forever. Never again will I feel his lips against mine. Never again will I become one with him. Never again will I feel his love… _

THIRD PERSON POV

Downstairs, at the main headquarters, every computer screen in the room went red with a single line of text on them. "All data deleted."

"Data deleted…? What's going on?" Light questioned.

L sat calmly in his rolling chair, thumb to his lip. "I told Watari that if something ever happened to him, he should erase all the data he can…" L stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. The spoon he held in his hand fell from his grasp, L following the utensil.

Black-grey orbs stare into Light's golden irises, falling deeper into the temptation of death so that his pain from his cardiac arrest would just go away. "So it was you… Light Yagami…"

EMI'S POV

"H-he's dead? B-but how? Light, what did you do to him?" I shook the man, trying to get an answer from him.

"I killed him… Because I'm Kira."

* * *

Review please!


End file.
